How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Stardust Works
"Hello and welcome to the very first presentation by Stardust Works. In our 5 days of content we will be revealing a whole ton of games, so stay tuned! Now, let's get into it." Day 1 "To start things off, we have a big surprise to anounce- our own debut console, the Stardust Dragon. The Dragon is a hybrid console somewhat similar to the Nintendo Switch that is tailored toward being used as a mini TV screen that you set up on a stand then play with a separate controller. All aspects of the console are designed to optimize the mentioned playstyle, such as the adjustable stand and the large screen. But before we tell you more about the Dragon, here is a taste of the games that will be released for the Dragon. First up, we have Alien Planet, a party-based RPG inspired by the Mario and Luigi series that tells the story of a team of astronauts that find themselves stranded on a distant alien planet where they must fight for their survival and their freedom. Now, roll the tapes." A trailer shows on stage. First we see a spaceship spiralling toward a reddish-brown planet and the screen cuts to show seven astronauts climbing out of a ruined version of the previously shown spacecraft and being surrounded by strange purple-skinned aliens with tentacles holding spears. One of the astronauts breaks from the group and sprints away until they finds refuge hiding in a ditch. They remove their helmet, revealing them to be a brunette female human with green eyes. She strips off her suit to reveal a grey top and navy pants and pulls out an identity card that says 'Sarah Blackman'. Sarah jumps out of the ditch and starts to trek in the direction of a visible building that appears to be domelike in structure. It then cuts to various scenes that show RPG gameplay where Sarah fights various aliens alongside other astronauts. It then cuts to a large green dinosaur like beast that picks up Sarah's helmet from where she left it and growls. Then the screen goes to black and shows the words Alien Planet in lime text. "So, there you go. We have the first game for the Dragon. Now take a look at the controller of the console. As you can see, instead of the usual 4 action buttons, the Dragon instead has six action buttons, with 3 on each side of the controller. The D-Pad has been completely removed but the triggers and buffers remain, along with an additional side trigger. Of course the joysticks remain as well. Now that is it for today, so see you tomorrow" Day 2 "Today we are going to be announcing one major project that has gone through some large changes since it's last mention. You knew it as a random FPS, but now it has developed into a fully fledged hero shooter we call 'Monstrous'. Monstrous is a multiplayer team based hero shooter based around the conflict between the magical creatures and humans that inhabit a fictional version of Earth. A PvE story mode is planned for the game that will document the war between technology and magic along with various PvP multiplayer combat modes such as Capture The Flag, Base Defense, Team Deathmatch and Express Delivery. Now, take a look at the game itself" A trailer plays on stage. It shows a female vampire with long white-blonde hair and red eyes wielding a crossbow that shoots stakes. She jumps up and shoots a stake at the camera then writing saying Bloodfang appears. It cuts to black before showing a man wearing a helmet and camo gear and holding a massive gatling gun. He throws a grenade in the direction of the screen then writing saying Deadeye appears. The grenade explodes and the screen shatters. The next screen shows a young male who suddenly grows bird wings as a halo appears above his head. He draws a bow and shoots at the screen while writing saying Archangel shows. The screen goes black before cutting to an image of a woman wearing a set of power armour who shoots a rocket at the screen then writing saying Warmonger shows up. Next a brown haired woman appears then growls and transforms into a humanoid wolf who growls then howls at the sky as words that say Wolfhound appear. The next character to appear is a bulky man wearing armour on his shoulders and no shirt. He stabs to the right with a massive holo-sword and the word Juggernaut appears. Next comes a slender man with a black hoodie covering his face and gloves on his hands. He rips off his hoodie and gloves, revealing him to be a skeleton as the word Bonebuster appears on screen. The next screen shows a female android who has a machine gun on her arm and a blade on the other. Her eyes go red and she starts to fire to the left as the word Destroyer appears on-screen. The screen goes black then a green-skinned woman with purple hair appears. She throws three sea shells at the screen that stick in as the word Whirlpool appears. The final hero appears on screen, a male human wearing clothing that is reinforced by metal who presses a button then goes invisible. They appear right in front of the camera before the words Superspy appear. Then the screen cuts to an image of the five heroes on each side fighting the other side and a logo that says Monstrous appears." "So, there you have it. Now, we're out of time for today, so, see ya tomorrow." Day 3 "Hello and welcome to the third day of the Stardust Works. Today we are going to announce two new games, one that is getting worked on now and the other that is still in the early stages of development. The first game we have is Happy Holiday Funland. This is a collection of minigames arranged into a story along with cutscenes and more. This game tells the sad story of the disaster at Happy Holiday Funland." A trailer begins. Footage is shown of a character select screen that shows a variety of creatures. A boy with a red cap is chosen and a cutscene shows of the boy reading a letter. It then cuts to a montage showing various minigames such as soccer, fishing, volleyball and dance, and eventually shows a picture of a rumbling volcano. Over the volcano the words Happy Holiday Funland. "There it is! Now for the next game. This one doesn't even have a trailer, so I'll just tell you about it. Kitchen Capers is a simulation game inspired by Stardew Valley and Terraria that follows the player, an aspiring chef, on their journey to becoming the best chef ever. The game will focus heavily on making delicious delights while also featuring dating simulator and sandbox elements." Day 4 "Today is the second last day of this showcase, so we have lined up another big reveal for the end of today. But first, here is another game. This game is a 2D crossover fighting game known as Arcade Heroes that features many of your favourite characters from retro arcade games duking it out in a tournament to prove they are worthy to return to the gaming scene. Some of the featured characters are Pacman, Mario, Frogger, the Galaga Spaceship, Dig Dug and a Space Invader. We are still working on a lot of the details but a retro artstyle is confirmed that will be similar to Stardew Valley and Terraria. A trailer hasn't been made yet, but you can expect one to come out soon. Now for the big reveal- this game is definitely the biggest project we currently have planned for the next while. We are proud to present a large 3D platforming open world game on a larger scale than Super Mario Odyssey. This is the highly ambitious Yuki and Draggar. Yuki and Draggar focuses around the adventures of the two title characters, the warrior princess Yuki and her pet dragon Draggar. After escaping from her prison and taming the dragon that guards her, Yuki sets out on an quest to destroy the corrupt ruler of her homeland. Now take a look." A trailer shows. It starts by showing a girl with black hair flying away on a dragon from a tower. Various scenes show where the girl is seen exploring a variety of environments such as an underwater cave, a ruined temple, a giant volcano and a tropical island. It then shows her flying on the dragon toward a giant tower. When she arrives, a giant skeleton warrior constructs itself and attacks her. She begins to fight it before the screen cuts to black and writing saying Yuki and Draggar appears. "There you go. We have had a lot of fun so far and we hope that you stay tuned for the final day. See ya!" Day 5 "As today is the final day, we thought that after all these serious projects, we could do something silly for a change. So, we are proud to present Kitten Invasion. In this RTS, you build bases and gather troops in a world that features a lot of different characters and enemy forces. The one twist is that instead of hard-boiled soldiers fighting, it's kittens vs. humans. Now, this game is a huge work in progress but we have managed to get out a trailer. Take a look." A trailer shows. It begins with showing a character creation screen, where the player can choose how their kitten appears. A kitten is made and appears on screen.. Suddenly, a box is slammed over it and tossed on the street. The kitten gets out of the box and growls angrily at the house, then slinks away. The screen fades to black as the words 3 years later show. Again the kitten is shown, but now it is wearing an army uniform and holding a pistol. It is standing on a stage, with hundreds of other cats watching on. It pulls out a knife and stabs it into London on a map behind it. Footage then shows of a base being constructed, kittens being sent out to attack human settlements, humans attacking the kitten base and kittens upgrading their base. The kitten is shown smiling evilly before the screen cuts to black and words saying Kitten Invasion appear. "So, what did you think? Kitten Invasion is intended to be a very silly and short game. It features 7 main enemy bases: London, New York, Sydney, Beijing, Cairo, Rio De Janeiro and Ice City; a multitude of smaller settlements and a few fun minigames too. Kitten Invasion will not release for a while, but I hope you enjoy when it does. It has been a pleasure presenting this showcase and we hope you had as much fun as we did. That is all, so see ya next time. This is Stardust Works, signing out" Category:Showcases Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Stardust Works Category:Presentations